


My Inspiration

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bayformers, Creeper, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave was always watching him. Little did the telepath know that the medic knew it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [My Inspiration (我的所思所想)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107742) by [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)



I always watched him, silently following his every move. He was an older bot, but nonetheless a beautiful mech who had an exquisiteness that many couldn't understand. He had a temper, but he had grace. He had a majestic air around him, as though he knew he didn't know everything but it didn't make him any less intelligent. 

It was something that was meant to be admired, even if he was an Autobot who actually helped those disgusting organic creatures. 

He was well respected by many, even including Megatron as the Autobot was a unique intellectual and talented medic that might have been beneficial had he joined the Decepticon in lieu of the Autobots. Yet, he was too great of friends with Optimus to betray him and he saw nothing on this side to benefit from. 

It was quite a loss, to say the least. 

I observed him from behind the Earth's organic and natural life, watching as he seemed to investigate the green plants of this world. His back was turned to me and I was cloaked; he had not the faintest idea that I was there. 

I didn't know what he was doing, but that didn't matter. No matter what he did, it made me want to do things that were illogical, irrational, and even harmful to the Deception cause. I wanted to be with him. Even though we had only crossed paths a view times and most of them were on the battlefield, I made me want to just drop everything and forget about everything I had done and who I had become due to the war. 

He made want to do things I should never have even thought of doing. My processor was committing great treason because of this mech. I had to kill him. He was driving me to the point of insanity. I needed him dead.

If he wasn't offlined, I didn't know what I'd do.

Just as I was about to make my move, the yellow and green-tinted mech paused and looked up. He shook his helm. "Honestly, how long are you planning on stalking me?"

I froze. After running a quick energy signature scan, I realized that he had to have been speaking to me as no one else was out here. Not even a human had been detected. If he was indeed directing question toward me, how did he know I was there? My signature was hidden. There was no possible way he could've known I was here. 

He turned and rested his servos on his hips. "Just how stupid do you think I am? Come on out. I'm not going to attack you. If I was, I would've done it vorns ago when I discovered you were stalking me."

I slowly crept into view, not knowing his intentions. He had some rather impressive firewalls installed into his processor's security system.

He laughed once. "I've known for a long time. I'll admit; I'm a bit oblivious at times, but I'm not that bad. Did you really think I didn't know?"

I said nothing and just stood there. I had never been good with words and right now, I felt that an attempt at them would only make this situation worse. I could only remain silent. 

He let out a heavy intake and let his servos drop from his hips. "What do you want? It's pretty obvious you're not stalking to kill me, capture me, or get information out of me…" He stepped toward me. "What do you want?"

Once again, I kept silent. 

"Soundwave, are you… interested in me?"

For a nano-klik, I believed he was a telepath like I was. Yet, he seemed hesitant in the question, confused even. His guess though was nevertheless correct. 

"Affirmative."

The Autobot medic rubbed his helm and shook it. "This is so wrong…" 

He stepped toward me again, even though I had brought out my tentacles to show that I wasn't afraid to hurt him. However, he was undaunted by them as he stepped in front of me, looking straight into my optics.

"Why?"

I couldn't help myself. My tentacles wrapped tightly around his limbs, much to his shock, especially when I pinned him down and trapped him against the trees that surrounded us. He seemed shaken for a cycle and just stared at me as I ran my sharp fingers across his faceplates, admiring their beauty.

"Reason: beauty. Beauty: difficult to describe. Best description possible: attains majestic aura and delicate grace."

He laughed once, squirming a bit at the flattery. I sensed that he was unused to it, which surprised me as he was a creature to be admired, especially since his beauty could awaken emotions that one never knew existed.

"Primus, Soundwave… If you would've told me sooner…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine and at first, I stood there frozen. A thousand things flashed through my processor, telling me to stop. This was wrong. This went against the Decepticon cause.

I discovered a long time ago that Ratchet was a rousing creature. He made me forget all that ran through my processor and all my systems focused on him and this kiss. Emotions that I never knew I possessed were awakened within me and my tentacles sunk into his systems, pouring everything I felt for him into his body, which made him wither and moan against the kiss. 

He inspired me to do so much, too much which could go against everything I stood for. Yet, for him, I wouldn't mind going against all of it. Ratchet inspired me to behave so irrationally, so illogically that I would be useless to the Decepticons.

At the moment, I was fine with that. I could easily make Ratchet my everything as he already made me behave thusly. He was rather inspirational to the emotions, to my emotions.

He pulled back from the kiss, though I was unwilling. Then he chuckled and whispered, "You're much different than you appear."

Yes; he was definitely an inspirational creature.


End file.
